


Someone to talk to and bring me home.

by Idrinkbutdontknowthings (sonnx1)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Accidental Cuddling, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexuality, Car Sex, Child Abuse, Closeted, Coming Out, Drug Abuse, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Moaning, Past Abuse, Shyness, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnx1/pseuds/Idrinkbutdontknowthings
Summary: Miguel gets drunk and needs someone to bring him home. Robby tries to be that person.





	1. Walk me home

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted these two together. It's the show with a bit more comunication. Don't know if i'm going to write anything more with these two. But here it is.

He was already pretty drunk when Sam showed up. Hawk was making out with a random girl. Demetri was trying to talk to a girl. Aisha was doing god knows what. He was talking with a group off guys he just met. Normally he was either silent and shy or an awkward blabbermouth. The alcohol gave home a comfortable in-between. He finally felt like life was good to him. He forgot about Sam. Then she showed up.

Miguel knew that screaming wouldn’t help. But after all her lying he just had to let his anger out. Ignoring him all day. Then showing up to the party that he invited her to with her new boyfriend. He had all right to be angry. After letting all of it out he just felt empty.  
She drove off without pretty boy. He still had his fists up, a look of confusion on his face. Miguel let down his fist. There was no point in fighting anymore. At this the boy relaxed a little.

“So you are the other guy?” Miguel asked.

“Like she told you, we're just friend” pretty boy said.

“Yeah yeah. You probably say that to every guy whose girlfriend you steal pretty boy” Miguel said.

Did I he really just say pretty boy.

“I didn’t steal your girlfriend and I’m not a pretty b-…. Why am I even arguing with you.” pretty boy said while blushing.

“You ask-king me” Miguel said with words slurred, while pointing at his chest. His finger felt weird on his chest bone. Like he stabbed himself. Then he felt his car keys in his hand. He probably did stab himself. Now the adrenaline had worn off the felt the alcohol again. He just wanted to go home.

"Whatever” pretty boy said loudly while walking away.

Miguel just wanted to go home and forget about today. With his keys in his hand he stumbled around the car park. He couldn’t find his mom’s car. He’d tried two cars already. With every minute that passed he felt drunker. At this point he was just walking in circles. He was ready to start crying. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You’re in no condition to drive." the guy said. When Miguel turned around he saw who it was.

“oh. Gre-aat it’s you again” Miguel said. He said while crouching down. He sat down with his back against a car. “I just… wa-nt to get home, oo-ke.” Miguel whined. It wasn’t like him to act like a child. He was just done with the day. 

“I’m not letting you drive drunk. Just give me your keys and I’ll drive you home.” pretty boy said.

“I’m not giving my ke-ys to a pre-tty boy like you” Miguel said.

“Dude, stop calling me that.” pretty boy said.

“it’s. It’s not like I have a name.” Miguel retorted.

“My name’s Robby.” Robby said while bending down to give Miguel a hand shake. Miguel mistook the handshake for a helping hand. He took his hand. Then tried to get up and failed miserably. He fell down, taking Robby with him. Robby seeing that this drunk guy wasn’t moving went to sit next to him.

“My name’s… Uhm.” Miguel said.

“Miguel I knows your name. No need to remember it right now. More importantly where do you live?” Robby said. Now that his drunk anger had worn off he looked like a sleepy puppy. Big brown eyes staring at him sleepelly. Robby moved closer to him. They were now almost touching.

“You kno–w my name?”

“Sam talks about you, alot.” Robby said. Miguel smiled at that.

“What… What did she say about me?”

“I don’t have time for your relationship drama. Just give me the keys and I’ll drive you home” Robby said impatiently.

“I’m not supposed to let anyone else drive my mom’s car.” Miguel all but whispered.

Robby's altruism was running out. Miguel was about to fall asleep. He was sitting on the sidewalk back against a car. Seeing that Miguel wasn’t going anywhere. Robby would just get one of his friends. They could deal with him. With the drunk driving averted, his job was done.  
“Miguel I’m going to walk home. I’ll tell your friends wher-.”

“Wait. Don’t. Don’t leave me.” Miguel pleaded. Grabbing Robby’s shoulders clinging to him.

“Where do you live? I’ll walk you.”

Miguel looked around searching. He pointed started pointing.

“that way.” Miguel said.

Robby stood up.

“Oke give me your hand.” Robby took Miguel’s hand and lifted him up. Miguel staggered so much while walking that Robby had to support him. While they walked Miguel gave vague directions to his house. From what he gathered Miguel’s house was near his. He just started walking to his house. Miguel could sober up at his place. He could drive home later. When they where at Robby’s front door Miguel seemed to notice they weren’t in his neighborhood. He put his ear against the door. He always checked before he went in.  
“What are you doing?” Miguel asked while standing way to close. Robby didn’t answer and just hushed him.  
His mom was home and she had company. Normally he would just sneak true the window. Go to his room, put headphones on and wait till the guy left. He didn’t want to explain that to Miguel. He just turned around and leaned against the door. Where could they go now. It was getting late. 

“Uhm… Do you remember where you live.”

Miguel started pointing again. Robby stopped him.

“No, I mean like a street or something”

Miguel screwed up his face like he was thinking. He shook his head and stopped mid shake. Then pulled out his wallet. He held it up to Robby. He looked like a proud puppy showing his owner what he found. Robby opened the wallet. Inside it said: property of Miguel Diaz if found call 1******** or bring to this address *****.

“You’ve had that all this time? We walked passed there. You could have been home already.”

Miguel just looked at him with an apologetic look. Robby really couldn’t be mad at a drunk guy for forgetting stuff. They started walking to Miguel’s house. While walking Robby started recognizing things. The homes reminded him of his dad’s neighborhood. As they kept walking he started recognizing more stuff. The he realized they were walking to his dad’s house.

“Please tell me you do not live with my dad.” Robby said.

All kinds of thoughts went to Robby’s head. Miguel and his dad seemed close. Miguel wasn’t much older than Robby. He had never seen or heard of Miguel’s dad. Was he his brother? Robby started freaking out. He stopped walking. Grabbed Miguel’s shoulders and shook him. This got Miguel’s attention.

"Do you live with him? " Robby asked.

“With who?” Miguel asked.

“Johnny. Do you live with my Johnny?” Robby asked frantic.

“Yeahhh… Sensei lives next to us. We’re neighbors.” Miguel answered cheerfully.

“Miguel do you know who your father is.” Robby asked.

All happiness fell from Miguel his face. Robby almost wished he hadn’t asked.

“I don’t want to talk about that asshole.” Miguel said while pulling Robby’s hands off him.

Robby had never heard the other boy curse. The cursing combined with the look on Miguel’s face made him regret his question. He was just being paranoid. He caught up with Miguel and tried to apologize. The other boy just ignored him. He wouldn’t even look him in the eyes. When Robby caught a glimpse of his face he knew why. Miguel was crying. Not the bawling your eyes out kind. He was crying in a way familiar to Robby. The real man don’t cry kind of crying. He could just imagine one of his mom’s boyfriends saying: “Suck it up buttercup.” after giving him the belt or a shoe or a fist.  
Robby tried apologizing again. Miguel was still not answering. Miguel was now shaking a little. Robby stood in front of him and put his hand on his shoulders. He tried apologizing again. Miguel still wouldn’t look at him. Then Robby did something that he wish someone would have done to him when he was younger. He hugged Miguel. It was a little awkward. Luckily it was already late enough that there weren’t a lot of people. Robby didn’t know what to do with his hands. He just put them on Miguel’s back and held them there. Miguel started hugging him back. He felt Miguel’s wet cheeks against his neck. His shaky breath and the same awkward hands. Then Miguel started bawling. It wasn’t pretty but Robby could feel that Miguel really needed that. After Miguel stopped they started walking again. This time no awkwardness or drunken mumbling. Just a comfortable silence. When they got to the apartment building Miguel stopped and turned around. Robby checked his wallet again.

“That’s your house right?” Robby asked

“Yes.” Miguel said.

"So let’s go then. " Robby said.

“Not yet. I’m still to drunk. If my mom finds out I drank I’ll be grounded till senior year. Just wait with me” Miguel pleaded.

Miguel started walking. Robby followed silently. They ended up in an empty apartment a few doors down from his home. The door had a chain on it but the lock wasn’t closed. They never did. From afar it looked locked so there wasn’t a problem. The guy who used to live there broke the door. The landlord has yet to fix it. Miguel moved the chain out of the way and opened the door. The apartment was rundown and looked like it had been robbed. The only furniture a small couch in the middle of the living room. The floor was covered in dust and random paper. The kitchen missed all cabinet doors but still had a few glasses. Robby grabbed two and started rinsing them in the sink. When he walked into the living room he found Miguel sitting on the couch. He handed him a glass of water. Miguel thanked him. Robby thought about where to sleep. He could bring Miguel home and then sneak into this apartment again. The couch wasn’t to dirty. Many there were blankets in the bedroom. His thoughts were interrupted by miguel.

“Why did you ask me about my dad?” Miguel said out of the blue.

Robby really hopped Miguel had forgotten that. Hopefully he didn’t remember anything else.

“It was nothing. Just forget about it.” Robby answered.

“It wasn’t nothing. You looked like your life depended on the answer. So why were you asking.” Miguel said.

Robby really didn’t want to say the truth. It would make him sound like he had daddy issues. He always wanted a dad. growing up he always saw his friend with their dads. Playing sports with them. Going to the mall with them. Even just being brought to school by them. He always thought that some day his dad would come back and take care of him. His mom would dump her boyfriend and they’d be a happy family again. As he grew older he learned more about his dad. He lived in the city. He used to do karate. Robby went to visit him once. He made it to building but couldn’t bring himself to knock on the door. He just sat outside watching. Then he saw his dad come out. Later he came back with a lot of beer. Robby watched true the window as his dad drank it. His dad passed out drunk. Drooling while sitting in his recliner. That was the day Robbie stopped dreaming for his dad to come back. He was just like his mom’s boyfriends. A dunk nobody. When he saw his dad with Miguel he was mad. Not because his dad started a dojo. Not because his dad started training Miguel. His dad got his act together for once. The part that hurt was that he couldn’t do it for him. He could deal with his dad not being there because he had to get his live in order. But seeing his dad get his act together for someone else. It made Robby feel like he wasn’t enough for his dad. He wasn’t enough for his mom to. No one wanted him. Everyone just tolerated him. But how could he tell Miguel all that. He settled for lying. The thing he’s best at.

“I wanted to know about the guy I was walking home.” Robby said.

“You say that like we’re on a date.” Miguel said chuckling.

“I’ll bring you flowers next time.” Robby said while laughing.

When they both stopped laughing. Miguel looked at Robby all serious all of a sudden.

“My father was a really bad guy. My mom and i… We had to get away from him. My grandma helped us and then she was a target too.”  
Robby wished he’d just told the truth. He could tell it hurt for Miguel to talk about this.

“We sold everything to get to this country. I was really small but I can still remember. It was hardest in my grandma. She sold our family home and spend all her savings to get us here. Anything for family she said. She used to get really homesick. Then she’d put on music and dance with me. She’d kook and then we would dance some more. When my mom would come home she’d join us.”  
Robby was really happy that the story got better at the end. He handed Miguel the second glass of water.

“I showed you mine now show me yours.” Miguel said softly.

“uhm my dad… He’s not in the picture.” Robby said.

Miguel kept looking at him. Urging him to keep talking.

“My mom got pregnant young. He couldn’t step up. He didn’t even pay child suport. Mom raised me on her own. The closest thing to a dad I ever had was the guys she brought home.” Robby said.

He felt Miguel’s arm on his shoulder. He’d never really opened up to someone like this. It felt nice to let things out.  
“Is that what you were doing at the door. Listening if she brought home a guy.” Miguel asked.

“yeah.” Robby answered.

“Dude I know it’s awkward but you don’t have to hide for your mom’s boyfriends.” Miguel said.

“You don’t get it.” Robby said.

To Robby boyfriend meant something else then to Miguel. When Miguel said boyfriend he meant partner some who takes care of you. Someone who loves you. Someone that pays on the first date and kisses you at the door. The guys his mom brought Jaime where boyfriends only in name. Most of them stayed around for a few days and were gone. Most of them didn’t even knew his mom had kids. A lot of them got angry when they found out his mom had kids. She’d usually under sell her age a bit. When the guys found out in usually don’t go well. Not all got violent but it happens often enough that Robby had to be carefull.

“Are you sober enough to go home?” Robby asked.

“I am” Miguel answered.

Robby got up and looked at his phone. It was almost 3 at night. It was way to late to walk home again. Miguel peeked over and saw the time.

“You can sleep over at mine if you want” Miguel said.

“Your mom would be ok with that?” Robby asked.

“She’d be happy just for the fact that I made a friend” Miguel said.

The started walking to his house. Ignoring the fact that Miguel had just called Robby his friend. They were already in the living room when they remembered their total lack of an excuse for being late. His mom was hysterical screening at Miguel for being so late. Not answering his phone. Not calling. She wanted to to call the cop she said. All this filled in with Spanish from a woman that Robby assumed to be Miguel’s grandma.

"I had to help my friend… Robby… " Miguel started. He was a really bad lier.

“Hi, Miss Diaz. I’m Robby. Miguel offered to bring me home. When I got home I coil dent find my keys. I lost them somewhere at the party. Robby drove me back and helped me look for them. We couldn’t find the keys in the dark. Miguel then offered to let me sleep over here, if that’s ok with you.” Robby stepped in to help.

His mom looked taken aback by this. She apologized to Robby and Miguel. She offered them some food but Robby declined. It was a wonder she hasnt smelled the alcohol by now. Spilling next to her would be pushing his luck. When Robby got to Miguel his room it looked different from what he’d expected. There was a bed, a night stand, a desk and a closet that was it. No posters on the wall no childhood memorabilia. Most hotel rooms looked more lived in.

“just moved here.” Miguel explained.

“we don’t have any extra blankets and stuff yet so… We’ll have to share the bed.” Miguel said.

Miguel kept looking at Robby. It took some time for him to understand that the other boy expected a response. It had been a long day. He had spent the all of his brain power on the quick thinking he did in the living room.

“it’s fine.” Robby said.

At the confirmation Miguel started to change clothes. He took of his shirt and put on another pair of shorts. He usually slept in his boxers but he couldn’t do that with Robby here. He handed Robby a pair of his shorts. Then turned the lights off and laid down. The day had been a failure but an educational failure. Miguel thought Robby was a jerk. Today he learned that he wasn’t. He was nice enough to help a guy home. Even after he got attacked by him. Nice enough to comfort him. He couldn’t reconcile this with the girlfriend stealing.  
When Robby went to lie down it was a tight fit. Miguel’s bed wasn’t big. They weren’t touching but Robby could feel Miguel’s body heat. When Miguel pulled the blanket over them Robby could feel their legs touch. Miguel was lying on his back. Robby was lying on his side facing him. Robby could just make out the edge of Miguel’s face. He was studying the shape of his face when Miguel turned to him.

“Robby. Can I ask you something” Miguel whispered.

“You just did” Robby whispered back.

“Does Sam really talk about me.” Miguel asked.

“Yeah, alot.” Robby answered.

“What does she say about me?” Miguel asked.

“That your funny and smart and caring. She also talked about the time you helped her steal her brother’s iPad so he had to play outside for once.” Robby answered.

“So you’re definitely not together” Miguel asked.

“No were not. I just rain with her dad sometimes. I stayed over late and she was supposed to bring me home. She wanted to see you first.” Robby said.

“I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry for attacking you” Miguel said.

“no worries” Robby responded absently.

Robby was only half listening with Miguel’s face turned he could now admire his face fully. Miguel noticed Robby looking. It was the same look he gave Sam.

“Can I ask you something else?” Miguel asked. Before Robby could say something the question came.

“Can I kiss you?” as he asked this Miguel started moving towards Robby slowly. Giving him time to pull back if the answer was no. Robby put his hand on Miguel’s cheek and kissed him. His lips were soft. Robby became even more aware of all the places their bodies touched. Their feet where now intertwined. Robby moved his hand to Miguel’s hip to pull him closer. Then Robby heard Miguel’s grandma say something in spanish. They both unlocked and shifted back.

“She said we have to go to sleep.” Miguel said embarrassed.

Robby relaxed a little an lied down on his back. Then he felt Miguel put his head on his chest. Miguel felt Robby put his hand on his head. He fel asleep listening to Robby’s heartbeat.


	2. Breakfast at Miguel's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby and Miguel waking up together.

Part 2: Breakfast at Miguel’s

The first thing Miguel felt when he woke up was the splitting headache. The second thing he felt was a chest. When he opened his eyes he saw green eyes looking at him. There was a moment where he didn’t recognize him. All Miguel saw was a beautiful face staring back at him. He could just enjoy the moment. Miguel smiled up at him. He smiled back. Miguel frowned he recognized him. Robby’s arm clung to his shoulder as he pulled away. He couldn't fully remembering what happened last night.

“Did we…?” Miguel asked awkwardly. He looked under the blanket. They were both wearing clothes.  
“No! I just brought you home.” Robby blurted out blushing.

Miguel stood up and started changing. His mom would be going to work soon. He had to get her car before she needed it. He could deal with Robby later.  
“I need to get my mom’s car.” Miguel explained before opening the window. Before Robby could respond he climbed out. Robby thought about how agile miguel was as he saw him slid down the drain pipe. He laid back down after he saw Miguel disappear around the corner. He could hear miguel’s family true the walls. They were waking up. He thought about taking the same route miguel had taken but he wasn't as agile. He’d probably fall and break something. Then he’d have to explain to Miguel's mom why he didn't just use the door. 

He stood up and looked for his clothes. His shirt smelled a little. Miguel wouldn’t mind if he took one of his shirts. When he put it on, he smelled like him. He felt a little giddy, knowing he was wearing Miguel’s clothes. His jeans were still good, socks not so much. He thought about texting Miguel about the clothes. He wrote a note instead. He left the note on miguel's desk. Standing in front of the door he let his hand hover over the door knob for a moment.  
With deep breaths he prepared himself. Lying was his thing. He was good at it. It wasn't often that he got to use his powers for good. Standing in front of the door he thought about the kind of story Miguel’s mom would like. Everyone liked to hear about their kid being good. Miguel could be the kind of guy to go to school early to study. Maybe even a study group… No. Better to just leave the lie small and manageable. How they met. Easy. They go to school together. He’s new. Miguel hung out with him at the party. About his home life he’d just gave the same story he gave everyone else. After repeating the story in his head a few times he felt ready. The talking stopped when he walked in. Putting his best customer service smile on and greeted them.

“Good morning.” Robby said cheerfully.

“Buenos Dias” Miguel’s grandma, Roza responded.

“Good Morning. Did you sleep well.” Miguel’s mom Carmen said.

“I slept fine.” Robby responded.

“I Hoped the floor wasn’t to hard” Carmen asked.

“It was oke” Robby answered.

“Next time we’ll get you a mattress.” Carmen said.

While she walked to the kitchen she asked Robby if he wanted any breakfast. The fridge at his house was empty, he knew his mom hadn't done groceries. He wanted to pas as not to prolong his contact with miguel's family. But the thought of free food was to tempting.

“I could eat” He answered her question.

While he was eating Miguel’s Mom started asking the hard questions. Now that he started eating there was no way he could leave fast. She asked him how he met miguel, How the party was, was there alcohol at the party, if he drank at the party, if miguel drank at the party, who else was at the party, if there were drugs at the party, if miguel still gets bullied  
With every question he learned more about miguel. His mom was really protective he gave the answers he thought she wanted to hear.

He didn't know Miguel well but he was sure he’d rather let his mom hear a lie than the truth. When she started asking about his home life Robby kept it to a minimum. Mom worked and paid the bills, dad wasn’t on the picture. He caught himself getting a little defensive, soon after the questions stopped. 

He picked at his nails under the table. The clicking of his nails softly got louder till he ripped it. He lifted his look from his fingers. The walls clashed with each other, like Miguel's room the house seemed halfway between lived in and moved into. He felt like he should ask her if she needed help moving the rest of the boxes.

“Miguel, doesn’t have many friends. It doesn’t show but he was bullied at his last school. There was a group of kids that used to follow him home every day. I could hear them follow the to the apartment building. They always stopped at the stairs. After a year of that we moved. He isn’t followed home anymore but a saw a few bruises the other day. Is he still bullied in school?” She said. 

He didn’t know miguel well enough to answer. He knew he had a few fights at school. Something with sams ex but other than that he couldn’t tell. Sam didn’t like talking about her ex. 

“He had one fights but other than that nothing.I heard he kicked the guys ass.” Robby smirked a little at that last part. 

He finally felt like he could make eye contact. When he did he saw her eyes were watery. Miguel's grandma soothing her by rubbing her back. Robby felt like he should leave. He always felt a little awkward around crying people. He slowly stood.

“Sorry. I’ve been keeping you to long. You should probably get to school”. She said while rubbing her eyes. 

Robby said his goodbyes and left. Before he left she told him to come by anytime. When robby got home he checked on his mom. The last few months she started disappearing from time to time. It used to be only on weekend but lately she stayed away for weeks. She usually left him some money but this time she just said he's old enough to figure something out. His job at larusso paid enough for food but he couldn't pay for the bills. He hoped his mom would stay long enough to pay for the bills.  
When he got to his house he found his mom passed out on the couch in the living room. There was a bottle still in her hand. The guy was gone he probably broke up with her. That's why she was in this state. He searched the living room for her bag. She wasn't up for money talk right now so he had to find a way to pay the bills. He found her bag and looked in her wallet.  
He started calling the credit card company. What they told him wasn't good they were already at their limit. He couldn't even find his moms second card. He needed money fast. He caught himself thinking of his old friends and stopped himself. He couldn't go back to that. He was better now.  
He looked around the apartment. He started gathering stuff into a box. He took the wodka he had hidden in the oven, his xbox, some old comics, a few flip phones he and his old friends once used and anything else he found laying around. When he was done he figured he had a couple hundred dollars. Enough for rent mabey power too. 

He rode his bike to the pawn shop. When he got there the guy gave him a look of contempt. Once it had been pity but after doing this a few times that was gone. The last time he went here the guy asked him why he didn't leave his mom. Robby knew guys in foster care and it wasn't much better than how he lived now. He had left the stickers on from last time. The guy gave him the same price and reiterated the rules. He had a week to pay him back after that he would put the items on display. If they were sold they were sold no money back. Robby already knew the spiel this wasn't his first time and it wouldn't be the last, Afterwards he went to a more off the books type pawn shop. He got twice as much there. He wasn't proud of it but most of that money came from the stuff he had stolen. Robby wanted to keep the laptop and the phone but he knew he couldn't use them. He didn't want to get caught with stolen electronics even if he’d look cool using them. 

When he got home his mom was still on the cough. He couldn’t go to the bank and pay on his own. He told her to wake up. She didn't respond. He started shaking her. She still didn’t respond. Then he tried something that usually worked. He picked up the side of the couch and dropped it. His mom jumped up and started yelling at him. He interrupted it and explained to her. she was too drunk to get it she just went back to sleep. He had about a week to pay. He’d try again later. He knew that if he left the money at home she'd get to it somehow. If he asked one of his friends to keep it save thed just spend it. Sam would ask to many questions. He went to Miguel.  
He’d put the money in a box and wrapped it. Miguel's mom answered. She looked really happy to see him. She invited him in and showed him to Miguel's room. Miguel's door was closed. Robby felt like he was invading on Miguel's life. He wanted to just turn around and walk away. He knocked and waited a second before going in. Miguel was sitting on his bed with headphones on. Robby kicked the bedpost softly to get his attention. Miguel jumped up and looked at him annoyed. The headphones had fallen of his head anw were now covering his eyes. Robby ginned little at that. Miguel scoffed a little and then let out a annoyed "What do you want?"

“I kind of came to ask for a favor.” Robby said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry most of this is just set-up for the next one.


	3. Fake birthday present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby went to Miguel for help. Miguel asked him to stay. They hang out for a bit.

Miguel looked down right mad.

“So you do one good thing and immediately you start collecting debts. I thought we were cool. But turns out I was wrong.-” Miguel said.

“It's for my mothers birthday.” Robby said interrupting Miguel's tirade.

“Oh…” Miguel said. Now he felt like a dick again.

“I liked you better when you were drunk.” Robby said snikering. Enjoying Miguel's embarrassment.

“Shut up. Thin walls.” Miguel whispered. Robby put his hands up defensively. 

“Speaking of keeping secrets from moms. That favor i need. I need you to keep this here.” Robby said while getting his ‘present’ out of his bag. 

“What is it?” Miguel asked.

“My mom’s birthday present. She always wants to open them before her birthday. I want it to actually be a surprise this year so can you keep her present here for a few days.” Robby lied. 

“Yeah, of course.” Miguel said.

Robby left the present on Miguel's bed. He turned to leave. Miguel looked at him. He’d really been a dick to him. He needed to stop expecting the worst from Robby  
.  
“Wait, do you want to play some games. I got a Playstation” Miguel said while holding up a controler. Robby could go home and deal with his hung over mom or play games for a while. It wasn't a hard choice.

“What games do you have?” Robby asked while sitting down next to Miguel.

Miguel just handed Robby a box filled with games. Robby noticed most off them had sale or second hand stickers. He also saw that Miguel had just about every assassins creed game just like he had. He saw a few racing games, a few street fighter games and something that looked like a Mario Kart. He separated them in one and two player games. He wanted to play assassins creed but it was a one player game so one of them had to watch. Robby chose a Street fighter and handed it to Miguel. 

“Good choice.” Miguel said while taking the game. 

While the game booted Miguel gave Robby the controller.

“Do you know how to play.” Miguel asked.

“Yeah, i play this all the time at home.” Robby said. 

He had played the game a couple dozen times before he had to pawn it. He hadn't learnt that after the week was up his stuff would actually be sold. One of his mom’s boyfriends had bought it for him. Back than her standards were higher. She actually picked guys that intended to stay for awhile. Now any guy with some cash would do. He wished he could go back to those days.

“Robby?” Miguel said.

Robby didn’t know what character to choose. Miguel had already chosen and was waiting. Robby could feel Miguel’s eyes on him. He might have been a little to selfasured.

“I don’t know who to choose, it’s been a while.” Robby said.

“Just choose the one you think looks best. It’s not like were competing or something.” Miguel answered. 

Robby chose a guy that looked a little like Mister Miyagi. If he was good enough to train Mr. Larusso he must be a good fighter. Miguel smiled at him when he did so.  
When the fight started Robby found out he sucked on a playstation. He was so used to Xbox controllers that he kept miss clicking. That coupled with him trying to remember the controls made for a comical sight. Robby's character kept crouching and jumping. That and him aiming attacks the wrong way made Miguel stop. 

"I'm more used to playing on xbox." Robby explained, embarrassed. 

"That's ok. I can help you." Miguel said. 

Miguel restarted the game to play against a computer on the lowest difficulty. He pointed out the controls to Robby while he fought. Robby still lost. He wasn't picking up on the controls fast enough. 

"Move forward." Miguel said. Robby started moving his character forward. 

"I mean. In real life. Scoot over a bit." Miguel laughed. 

Robby pulled back from the bed. Miguel surprised Robby by sitting down behind him. Robby felt miguel's chest a gains his back. Miguel put his hands over his. 

"It's easier to show you like this." Miguel said against Robby's ear. 

Robby felt a tingle true his spine as he felt Miguel breath against his neck. Why where they this close. They weren't drunk. This wasn't his a clingy drunk moment. Did Miguel even notice what he was doing. All Robby could thing about was Miguel and all the places their bodies touched. Every time Miguel spoke his voice vibrated true his chest. Robby could feel how it traveled up from his chest, exiting true his mouth richt against Robby's neck. Goosebumps appears everytime Miguel spoke.  
Robby made sounds of affirmation every so often pretending to still be listening to Miguel. Miguel unpaused the game. Robby felt miguel's fingers press on his as he started fighting again.  
_*focus on the game. Focus on the game. Focus on the game. *_ Robby kept repeating in his head. He was able to not lose this time. It was barely a win. 

"You really suck at this game even with help" Miguel joked. 

"If your so good. Don't just tell me how to win. Show me." Robby said angrily. 

Miguel laughed at this. Sending shivers down Robby's spine again. Miguel moved robby's hands off the controller. Then he made a show of changing the difficulty. When he started the fight. He felt Robby move back against him. Robby melted into Miguel. He started rubbing small circles on Miguel's thigh. Just where his shorts ended. He smiled to himself when he saw goose bumps start to form. He leaned his head back resting it on Miguel's shoulder. Robby felt like he could stay like this forever. He had missed this. Whatever he and Miguel were, he liked it. All his friends had left him the day he stopped stealing. His mom was never around and when she was it was either totally hyped on something or exhausted from the hangover. It felt good to just be held like this even if it was for a game. He felt Miguel put the controller down. 

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Miguel asked. 

"Uhm... Yeah." (as long as we can stay like this) Robby said leaving that last part out. 

Miguel seemed to feel the same. He pulled up Netflix on the PlayStation and pressed play on their newest show. 

"This alright?" Miguel asked almost like he was talking about more than just the show. 

"Anything is fine." Robby said softly. He was afraid moving to much would make Miguel pull away. 

Miguel sat the controller down. He hesitantly put his arms around Robby's torso. Resting his hands on Robby's stomach. He decided that as long as Robby didn't say anything he'd keep them there. The movie started playing and both of them relaxed a little. Robby even put his hands on Miguels.  
Every second they sat like that the urge to kiss Robby got stronger. He remembered their kiss from the night before. The feeling of Robby's lips on his. He tried not to think off it. Which was hard as his entire world now consisted of Robby. He could smell a mix of soap, deodorant, fabric softener and something distinctly Robby every time he took a breath. On top of that with every breath robby took he could feel him move ever so slightly this paired with the warmth radiating from his body made his mind to wonder.  
While watching the show he started imagining the couple in the show was them. He was a bookstore klerk. Robby was a customer looking for a very specific book. They'd talk while he helped him look for the book. Maybe touch hands while grabbing for the same book a few times. When he found the book he was looking for they would talk some more. Maybe a exchange of numbers and a kiss. Then Robby would leave and he'd stalk him and follow him home. _*Wait what ???*_

"Well.... That took a dark turn. Miguel what show is this?" Robby asked.

"Don't know. I just grabbed the a netflix original show." Miguel laughed.

The sudden change in tone seemed to have pulled them both from the moment. Miguel had to move. He liked feeling Robby against him but his back was killing him. As he began moving he felt Robby grab his hand. 

"Don't go" Robby said. He hated how needy he sounded. He just didn't want this to end like this morning with miguel leaving him again.

Miguel stood up and told him he was getting some food. Robbie said that he hadn't. Miguel left to get them some food. Miguel's grandma kept her eyes on him as he grabbed two plates. 

"Eating in your room? Wearing your clothes?" She asked.

"Yes, Grandma. We'd rather eat in the room." Miguel answers. He hadn’t noticed him wearing his clothes..

"You mean, you'd rather eat in your room. Robby's already eaten with us. He didn't seem to mind." She said with a grin.

Miguel just left blushing. When he returned to the room he handed Robby his plate and sat down. They both sat crossed legged with their plates on their lap. Their knees touched as they ate. Robby tried thinking of conversation topics while he they ate. All he could come up with was how Miguel's mom’s food was delicious. That and asking about stuff in Miguel’s room. He started looking around. Looking for something to talk about.  
He'd been in Miguel's room for over an hour. It looked like he was missing some stuff. There were a few posters against the wall but not enough to cover the walls. There was a shelf with a few toys but again not enough to fill it. His desk had a few books on it. The book series was missing a few. He saw part 1, 4,5,8. Miguel had some of everything but it was like he lost half his stuff and this was just everything that was left. He was about to mention it when Miguel interrupted him.

"What did you buy your mom for her birthday." Miguel asked quietly.

Robby couldn't think of anything he'd buy his mom. She hadn't been home on her birthday in so long. He didn't even know the last present he bought her. His mom was always looking for a reason to party. Her birthweek was usually spent with a guy she met a few weeks before. They'd take a trip somewhere usually just a somewhat nice motel. Come back after a week, with a souvenir for Robby. With the box Robby put the money in all that could fit would be jewelry. 

"A bracelet." Robby lied. 

"When is her birthday?" Miguel asked.

"Tomorrow." Robby lied again.

"Are you going to have a party?" Miguel asked.

"We don't really do parties. It's just me and my mom." Robby said.

"My mom's birthday is in a few weeks. If you want you can come over. We don't really have parties either, but my grandma cooks and mom sometimes brings work friends." Miguel said.

"I'll come over. You can text me when." Robby said.

Robby handed him his phone. Miguel added himself as a contact but didn't give the phone back right away. He went to Robby's spotify playlist and started looking at the kind of songs he listened too. Then he went to his pictures. Robby had a lot of pictures of laptops. Miguel found it odd but kept scrolling. When Robby saw miguel was going true his pictures he reached for him. 

"Give it back" he said. 

Miguel just kept scrolling worrying Robby. He had a few pictures of him with sam on there. If miguel saw them he'd surely be angry. He liked what Miguel and him had right now. He didn’t want it to stop yet. He had even invited him to his moms birthday together. Talking about Sam would only mess things up.  
He caught Miguel's arm and started wrestling him for the phone. "Dont want me to see your dickpics." Miguel joked. He was really enjoying this too much. They were rolling around on the floor until Robby pinnen Miguel down. Miguel dropped the phone and Robby didn't bother to pick it up. They looked at each other. 

"Can i ask you something?" Robby asked. 

"Can i kiss you?" Miguel response.

Robby chuckled and kissed miguel. Slow and careful at first. But when he felt Miguel’s tongue at his lips asking for entrance he became more forceful. He felt miguel moan into his mouth when he opened up. 

"Ssh. Be quiet. Or they'll hear" robby Whispered. 

"Sorry…" Miguel whispered while blushing.

Robby kissed him again before he got to embarrassed. Miguel tried to stay quit but as soon as tongues became involved he started moaning again. 

"If you can't even stay quit while kissing. How do you stay quit while jerking off??" Robby asked a little amused.

"I just… I don't… I…." Miguel whispered before burying his face in Robby's shoulder.

"It just never felt like this" Miguel whispered. 

Robby wanted to tease him again. But when he heard Miguel sniffle he changed his mind. Miguel was very vulnerable right now. He felt like a dick for teasing him before. Robby rolled over. They didn't have a lot of space between the bed and the wall. He awkwardly pulled Miguel on top of him. Hugging him to his chest. Miguel buried his face in Robby's chest again.  
Robby didn't know it but this was Miguel's first make out session. He and sam had kissed but those might have been just quick pecs on her lips. Nothing like with Robby. For a second Miguel had lost himself in Robby. He couldn't keep quiet.He didn't wanted to be loud but because when he kissed Robby he forgot where he was, who he was. It scared him. Kissing Robby was like the feeling you get when you dream your flying. He wanted to keep kissing him forever but he was afraid he would eventually fall.  
Robby just stroked Miguel's hair to calm him down. He kept going until he heard Miguel's mom yell. 

"I'm going to bed. If you want to drive your friend home the keys are in my purse." She said.

Robby pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was nearly 12. He got up and told miguel he had to go. When he opened the door to the living room it was dark. There was just a dusting of light from the street. He made his way to the front door. When he opened it he felt Miguel's hand on his wrist.

"I'll drive you it's too late to walk" Miguel said.

"Thanks" Robby said. He expected miguel to say something more but he just looked at his feet. Making eye contact for a second then looking down again.

"My mom always says if you want something you have to ask for it." Robby said.

"You know what i want." Miguel said.

"You still have to ask for it."Robby joked.

Miguel just pushed him against the door frame. Before he could say anything Miguel's lips were on his. This was the first time Miguel was assertive. Like he wanted to make up for all the time they spent not kissing. Miguel's hands were all over him. Robby felt miguel's hand at the back of his head. Miguel pulled robby in close. Robby was pinned between miguel and the door frame. Miguel started rubbing against him. Rubbing turned into grinding. Robby could feel himself get close. He wanted to tell Miguel to slow down. Anyone passing by could see them in the doorway but when Miguel grabbed his ass and pulled him into his trusting his protest turned into a moan.

"Miguel" Robby panted. 

Miguel stopped. He moved his head back a little. He looked at Robby with a smug grin on his face. Robby was still catching his breath. His face was flushed, his lips looked bruised and his long hair was half in his face. When they made eye contact Robby's blush grew deeper. Robby looked embarrassed. If miguel had gone on he was sure he would have cum. Miguel was smilled ear to ear. He'd done this. When he went in for another kiss Robby pulled back.

"Do you want to bring me home?" Miguel asked.

"Yes. No... Not right now. Can we just. 5 more minuten" Robby said. He knew it was late and he should get home. He had work in the morning. He was also a teenage boy minutes away from cumming. 

"Can we go in the car?" Robby suggested.

"I'll meet you there." Miguel answered before going back into the house. 

Robby ran down the stairs. He was still painfully hard. The last thing he needed was to be seen with his obvious boner. They drove silently. Robby noticed Miguel adjusted himself every so often. This gave him an idea. He started being more obvious every time he moved his. He felt Miguel sneaking looks every so often. When he started rubbing himself Miguel nearly lost control of the car.  
They ended up at an old strip mall parking lot. When Miguel stopped the car he climbed to the backseat. Robby was on top of him immediately. When he bent over to kiss Miguel he was pushed back. He looked down and saw miguel loosen his belt. Robby started slipping of his jeans too. Robby rested his forehead against miguel’s. Then put his fingertips under the waistband of Miguel’s boxers. Miguel's hand on his wrist stopped him from continuing. 

"This isn't a one time thing, right? I don't want my first time to be_." Miguel said uncertainty.

"It's not a one time thing. I like you… alot. If you want we can just go slower" Robby interrupted him.

"Maybe more planningen." Miguel said chuckling.

"And condoms" Robby added.

"So what now?" Miguel asked.

"Hand jobs don't need condoms" Robby said with a smirk.

Miguel grabbed Robby true his boxers as an answer. They both chuckled.  
Miguel rubbed Robby slowly while they kissed. He slipped his thumb under the waistband of Robby's boxers. When he opened his mouth to ask for permission Robby kissed him and pulled them down. Miguel took a moment to admire Robby. This was the first time someone had looked at Robby for this long. Normally it was fast and rough, sometimes they didn't even kiss. He grew a little shy under Miguel's eyes. 

"It's oke right?" Robby asked.

"Its beautiful" Miguel responded. Looking up at Robby.

"I showed you mine, …" he couldn't even finish the sentence without laughing. Miguel laughed too. 

They were both worked up and shy around each other. Trying to hide behind jokes. Miguel took Robby's hand and put it at the edge of his boxers. Robby pulled them part way down. He took miguel in his hand and looked down at him.

"You're beautiful too." He said before beginning to stroke.

The were both close. Like runners on their last few yards they gave it their all. Their hands clawing at any exposed skin on their half unclothed bodies. Their lips roughly clashing in between moans.  
When Miguel sharply dug his nails into his back Robby knew what was coming. He focused on coaxing Miguel true his orgasm. Keeping his rhythm and kissing Miguel's neck. He stoked Miguel's hair as his breath evened out. Miguel had his eyes closed he looked totally relaxed.  
Then his eyes shot open and he sat up so fast he nearly knocked heads with Robby. This was it Robby thought. They'd had gone too far too fast. Now with the hormones and adrenaline gone he wants nothing to do with me. He's not into guys this was just a one time thing. He got it out of his system. He's going back to Sam and then-.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot about you. You've gone soft" Miguel said grasping for Robby again. Oblivious to Robby's previous thoughts. 

Miguel pushed to a sitting position. Kissing him as he stroked him. Slowly bringing him over the edge. Studying every small moan and shudder. Imprinting the face he made while he came to memory.  
Robby rested his head on Miguel's chest. He was so relaxed he was ready to fall asleep like this. Pants halfway down, sweaty and covered in cum.

"I should drive you home." Miguel said.

"Yeah." Robby murmured into his chest. Only moving when miguel pulled away.

He used his borrowed shirt to wipe both him and Miguel up. 

“Did you just wipe cum all over my shirt?” Miguel asked.

“Sorry.I'll wash it” Robby said.

"It's oke. You can keep the shirt." Miguel said. He wanted to be mad but actually liked the idea of Robby wearing his clothes. When he goes to Robby's house he wants to borrow some of his too.

They were silent as Miguel drover Robby home. Miguel rested his hand on Robby's knee. Removing it every time he had to use the gear shift. Every time he moved it Robby felt like he lost something. He wanted to touch Miguel too but was afraid he'd distract Miguel too much. Robby sat in a daze, his only reminder of time passing the interfall's where Miguel's hand left him.  
If they were at his place they would have cuddled. Robby used to fill the empty apartment with one night stands. They'd hang out for a few days, they'd have fun and then they'd leave. Robby remembered the last time he had something like this. Something that felt like it would last. He tried to focus on the here and now but he felt himself drifting. It was like the cold was coming true the car windows. His relaxed pose feeling awkward. He couldn't hold on to the warmth. He didn't want to explain to Miguel why the hand that moments before felt so warm now feels like a cold reminder of his past. He kept reminding himself that Miguel wasn't like that. That he was honest but a small voice kept reminding him of his previous relationships.  
When they got to his apartment. Robby had to force himself to act normal. He wanted this to work out needed this to work out. Miguel was the only thing he had going for him right now. He gave him a hug and a kiss and told him he'd stop by the next day. When he walked the stairs to his apartment he noticed Miguel was still waiting. He was waiting for him to get home. This small action silenced the voice.

When he entered the apartment his mom was there with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long not realy good at writing sex scenes.


	4. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby gets home after his night with Miguel.

His mom was looking right at him. She was leaning on the back of the couch a guy hugging her while she cried. He barely had time to close the door behind him before he was bombarded with questions. 

"Where were you? Why are you home this late? Where is all our stuff?" His mom yelled through her crying.

"I was just out with a friend. I pawned the stuff to pay for the bills." Robby answered.

His mom got up. "The bills aren't paid Robby. Stop lying to me. What did you do with the money." His mom said while pushing a finger into his chest.

"Mom I left the money at a friend. I'll pick it up tomorrow. I'm tired. It's late. I'm going to bed." Robby said while walking to his room.

"Don't walk away while your mom is talking to you!" The guy spoke up.

"... And who the fuck are you?" Robby said to the guy blocking his way.

"Don't take that tone with me, you lil punk." the guy said while grabbing him by the shirt.

Robby grabbed for the guy. Trying for his neck or face. His shoulder is as far as he got. He was way bigger than him.  
Holding him up by the shirt the guy stared down on Robby.

"Now, show some respect and answer your mother." the guy said.

Robby looked at his mom, hopping she'd tell the guy to let him go. He had no such luck. His mom just gave him a steely glare. 

"Where is the money Robby." She asked again this time with a more anger behind it.

"I told you, with a friend." Robby answered.

"What friend? and don't give me that bulshit about me not knowing him." His mom said.

"Miguel mom. A friend from school" Robby answered.

"Bulshit." His mom yelled. "We both know you dropped out." His mom continued.

The guy tightened his grip on Robby's shirt. Pushing his back against the entrance way to the hall. He could see the door to his room. He was so close to safety.

The guy put his face closer to Robby's. "What did you spend-." The guy said before wrinkling his nose. Getting even closer and then stepping back, into the hallway. The scowl on his face replaced with a look of disgust.

"Is that cum" the guy said while whipping his hand on the wall. 

"You stole from your mom. Went out and spend all that money on... Your a f*#*ing fa*" he said and gave Robbie a shove.

He bumped into the side table and knocked something off. He stepped around it and felt something crack beneath is feet. When he looked down and saw the syringe.

“Your gonna pay for that!” the guy yelled before pushing him again.   
“I’m sorry Seth.”his mom said.

Robby was pushed into the hallway. His head hitting the wall hard. Even in his dazed state he knew he wasn't going to win a fight. He opened his room door, jumped in and locked it before Seth could follow him.   
Robbie slumped down against the door. He had always planned on telling his mom he was bi. He'd never imagined she'd find out like this. He could hear Seth yelling true the wall. Robby was happy he got a heavy door with a good lock he could barely feel Seth trying to knock it down. It was more like a back massage than an actual treat.   
He felt his phone vibrate. His screen lit up with Miguel's face. He let it ring. His night had turned bad. He didn't have to ruïne Miguel's too. After his phone stopped ringing Miguel send a text.

"Your probably asleep."  
"Just wanted to talk."  
"Was thinking about you"

He traced Miguel's profile pic with his finger. Miguel's home life was perfect compared to his. The bumping on the door stopped. Maybe his mom had finally calmed him down. His mom might have his back after all. Earlier it was probably just the alcohol or whatever talking. His hope was shattered when he felt a heart strike against the door. He heard the wood split. 

Robby was back to panic mode. He couldn't stay here. He pushed a dresser in front of his door. That gave him enough time to pack a few things and get out. Luckily Miguel still had the money. He could call him and ask... No miguel would run if he knew about his home life.

All his friends came with strings attached an most of them lived too far to reach this late. There was no time to think. He just had to get out. He smiled to himself and thought about miguel as he looked to his window. Luckily his apartment had a fire escape. As he descended the stairs he felt his keys in his pocket. All he had were some clothe, his work keys and his wallet. He knew where he could go, he just didn't want to fuck that up too.   
While walking to the car dealership. He started thinking of excuses, none seemed right. Next to Miguel the LaRusso's where the only good things in his life right now. Lying to him just felt wrong.   
When he got to the car dealership he went to one of the crappy cars. Some of them were unlocked. They weren't really worth stealing. He made a bed in the backseat. As long as he woke up before they opened it would be fine. He fell asleep while reading Miguel's message again.

******

A ticking sound was the first thing that got Robby's attention, the support under his head falling away the second, the knock to his face the third.

"Robby, I'm so sorry." Mr. LaRusso said as he helped him out of the car.

All he could think was don't fire me, don't fire me, please don't fire me. When Mr. LaRusso asked him to follow him to his office he was ready to beg to keep his job.

When they got there instead of sitting behind the desk he sat next to Robby. Turning his chair towards him.

"Robby I know I'm just your boss and you probably don't want to talk to me but, are you ok?" 

Robby was at once delighted that he wasn't getting fired and terrified. He always avoided talking about his home life. His first instinct was to ly. He probably couldn't. How do you explain having to run from your home. There was no way he could make his mom out to be good in that story, not that he wanted to. She didn't even say anything to come to his defence why would he come to her's. On the other hand he didn't want to end up in foster care. It might not be too bad. But he could end up in one of the homes that would just see him as a monthly check. 

"If I tell you, you have to promise I won't end up in foster care."

Mr.LaRusso saw how important this request was to Robby. The teen kept eye contact as he waited for his response.

"I can't promise you that Robby."

"Then I can't talk to you" Robby said. 

Mr. LaRusso saw the teen gard himself again. His gaze stared of behind him. His arms crossed and he shifted further back in the chair. Mr. Laruso knew he couldn't leave the teen like this. He wanted to know what's going on but Robby's request scared him a little. If it was as bad as Robby made it sound he had to get the authorities involved. Robby's earlier request already made it clear that he didn't want to go. He seemed like the type to runaway. Mr.Laruso knew what it's like out there on your own. He had found the teen sleeping in a car. If he had anywhere to go, he wouldn't be in his dealership right now. 

"Robby, you don't have to get specific. I'm just need a yes or a no. Is home safe for you eight now?" 

Robby dint answer. He didn't even make eye contact. All he could focus on right now was holding back the tears. His mind kept wondering to last night. Switching between Miguel's house and his own. Between his mom and Miguel's family. Was he ever going to have that? He knew Miguel liked him but was he ever going to love him? Was anyone ever going to? This were the thought that broke him.

Mr. Laruso saw tears escape his eyes. Then sobs pass his lips and eventually composure lose his body. Robby held himself as he cried. Mr. Laruso got up and pressed the teen to his chest. After some time he passed he walked with him to the car to get the rest of his stuff.

When they got to the door Robby waited to be handed his stuff back but Mr. Laruso just kept walking. He stoped at his car and kept the door open, looking for Robby to follow him. In the car Robby relaxed a bit. Fear was gone from his mind. He had given up. He couldn't do this anymore. He could either go home and face the violence there or sleep on the streets. Wherever Mr. Laruso was driving him it couldn't be any worse than that.  
When the car stopped at a big house in the suburbs Robby was confused for a moment. He recognised it as Mr Laruso house but why where they here. Where they meeting the social worker there and not at the police station.

"You can stay here for as long as you want. I don't know what going on, but I know enough to know you can't go back. You can stay in our guest room. I'll help you get set up." 

Mr laruso led Robby to the guest room and left him there. He thought about locking the door behind him. The boy was his guest not a prisoner. When he returned to the room later he found Robby asleep. Car seats dont make for a good nights rest .   
He was relieved that everybody was still out. His whife would probably start calling asking where he was. His kids where luckily still at school. He'd have time to think about what to do with Robby before discussing it with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. English isn't my first language. If you see something wrong please tell me.


End file.
